


Eye Candy

by mikuridaigo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Thorki Valentine Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: For the Thorki Valentine Exchange on tumblr!The Avengers aren't subtle at all. They constantly make advances on Thor, knowing full well he'smarried. Loki just has to remind them who Thor belongs to.





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> This is almost late but happy Thorki Valentine's day to articcat621. Thank you Thorkievents on tumblr for setting this up and I hope you like this!
> 
> Beta'd, but if there are any mistakes please point them out so I can fix it!
> 
> Not tagged are the entire Avengers cast. This story is just focused on Thor and Loki, hence why I didn't tag everyone.

Somehow, the Avengers just manage to ruin everything for Loki. World domination, world domination a second time (it was a different planet but that was apparently a  _ no  _ for the Guardians _ ),  _ their condo in Norway after the fucking Hulk crashed into it, and the ending of Game of Thrones (fuck you, Barton). 

Thor only laughed at his predicament, but a laugh full of love, as he kisses his temple after the Game of Thrones incident. “I feel our own stories are more compelling than a fictional show.”

Loki only huffed. “Still, I wanted the surprise.”

The meddling only worsened when he and Thor had to make temporary housing at the Avengers Compound. Loki insisted that they just find a new place in Norway, where their people  _ are _ currently residing, but the Avengers had their hands full with the leftovers of the Sovereign Race, meaning Thor was usually called with the Guardians to assist in the outer space battles, or to LA that took the biggest hit from the Sovereign. 

Loki followed Thor of course, because he loved to fight beside his husband, back to back just as they were meant to be. He felt at ease too, knowing he could heal or assist him on the spot, rather than finding him later battered and bruised. 

But whether it was the battle or running their city, Loki can’t seem to catch a break, with  _ someone _ always hitting on his husband. And for the most part, it was always someone on the Avengers. Hence, why they ruin everything.

Since they came back to Earth, the Avengers grew from six to sixteen, sort of, as Loki isn’t sure if the Guardians consider themselves Avengers, but even so they are associates and they are giving him just as much issues.

Because apparently, the eye patch, buzz cut hair, and electricity sparkling through his skin made him a walking wet dream.

Which, Thor was, but only for Loki’s viewing.

“Eye patch. Totally sexy. Sexier than Fury too.” That was Stark, who he should have expected to be the most vocal and  _ annoying _ of the bunch considering Thor’s new looks. 

“Thanks, my sister stabbed it out of me.” 

Loki though that would end the topic, but he heard the Widow all the way in her corner “hot”. He made sure Widow and Thor didn’t spend any alone time together. 

But for some reason, they were very insistent on ‘team bonding’ when they weren’t out saving the world. Activities included movies nights, potlucks, and water polo.

Loki quickly learned to hate water polo.

The compound’s pool was meant for morning exercises and testing underwater equipment. Every other weekend, though, it was cleared just for leisurely time. All training equipment was set in storage, bringing out instead beach chairs, an opening to the sunroof, and a mini bar. 

Loki was excited to use the pool, up until Barton insisted they  _ all _ go together. Another team bonding exercise. 

And Thor, in his ever loving attitude for his friends, agreed. And Loki planned on pouting the whole day out of protest, until he saw how Widow and Witch’s eyes lit up when Thor said yes to their game. The other members were more excited for their afternoon of fun now that Thor was with them, and he knew exactly why. 

Thor’s walked around shirtless multiple times, but now he’ll be shirtless and wet and just the perfect eye candy for his teammates. There was no way Loki could just pout when he had fight them off. 

He shooed off any suggestions given by Stark and the Ant when it came to swimwear, since back on Asgard they either swam in their under clothes or just completely naked. There was a surfer’s wetsuit that would have at least covered most of his body but it was Thor’s turn to pout, saying how tight it looked and that he didn’t want to be uncomfortable for the game. He agreed to a pair of swim trunks that went down to his knees. Sure, the trunks hung low around his waist that showed his v-shaped hips, and his chest was exposed, but even Thor’s attire was more conservative than the atrocity that is a speedo Quill decided to wear. 

They were the last ones to arrive to the pool. Quill was on top of Gamora’s shoulders, hands tangled with the Falcon who was atop of the Soldier. The Captain and Ant-Man were on one side of the pool with a volleyball, while Widow and the Witch were on the other, waiting for the ball to be served to them. T’Challa was standing by the lifeguard chair, talking to Rhodes. Stark was across from Loki, lying on a beach chair with his tablet in hand. The other members of the Guardians were also just on their beach chairs. Banner and Vision didn’t seem to be around.

Everyone seemed distracted with their own activites up until they walked in. 

Loki glared, trying to step in front of Thor to censor his gorgeous body. Though, that obviously didn’t work

Quill lost his balance and fell into the water, snapping everyone out of their drooling stares. 

“Goddamn.” Was the first thing Stark said, putting down his tablet. “You can iron my clothes on those abs.”

“I think his abs are harder than mine.” Captain said, holding his stomach. 

“I think something else is hard too.” Garmora snickered as she eyed Quill, who purposely kept his face under the water.

Loki waved them off. “Yes he’s handsome, you have all mentioned that more times than necessary.” His words were ignored, noticing how all eyes stayed glued to his husband as he walked across the pool deck.

Thor, in all his naive, just smiled as he claimed two of the pool chairs for himself and Loki. 

Loki conjured a bottle of sunscreen. “You need some on your back. Don’t want to burn.” He said, trying to keep Thor as close to him as possible.”

“Thank you.” Thor sat down on the chair, back facing Loki. 

Loki squeezed a generous amount of sunscreen in his hands. He let his hands run down Thor’s back, keeping his eyes on the Avengers. At that point most of them got their share, or were simply uncomfortable with Loki’s unblinking eyes, as they went back to their own fun.

Honestly, Thor’s beauty was a blessing and a curse for Loki. All their years growing up as siblings and as bachelors to the people of Asgard, Thor’s looks and grace made him the most eligible Prince, waiting for a wife. What began for Loki as jealous soon turned to infatuation for his brother, and he found himself to wanting to claim Thor for himself, away from everyone else. 

And when Thor chose him, Loki finally had his victory. At the end of the day, Thor threw himself into his arms, giving Loki all of his kisses and love. Thor was with him, in their private quarters, staring at Loki like he’s the only thing in his universe.

Stark blew a whistle, causing Loki to jump from the noise. He was in the right mind to knock him off his tower, if not for the fact the man may be injured if he fell into the water. 

“Hey! You guys ready?” Stark said with a smirk. “I wanna see some ball play!” 

Rhodes tossed a volleyball into the pool just as everyone decided what teams to join. 

“Thor! You and your bro coming in or what?” Quill asked.

Loki frowned at the title used for him. When they arrived to earth over a year ago they came as a married couple. The Asgardians knew of their bond, yet the majority of the Avengers still referred to them as brothers. Even the news media have dubbed them “Godly brothers” rather than husbands. Marriage between men was accepted, yet they continue to censor their relationship.

“Won’t you join us?” Thor asked, holding out his hand for Loki to grab.

Loki usually would. He can’t not hold Thor’s hand anymore. But he wasn’t too comfortable swimming with so many bodies in the pool, splashing and slamming a ball into each other’s faces. That, and everyone saved for Gamora, annoyed the hell out of him. He’d rather stay away than press up against them. 

He took Thor’s hand just to kiss it. “Go, have fun. I’ll be here sending videos to Hilde.”

Thor smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Okay, but please join us anytime.” He turned around, running straight for the pool. Thor leaped high, announcing his presence, before dropping into the pool with a big splash. The water swished over the pool and to the tiles with small splashes hitting Loki.

Thor emerged from the water, proclaiming his conquering over the pool. T’Challa jumped in next, making sure to splash Thor and claim that title for himself. Loki snickered as the two kings engaged in a childish battle of water fights, with half the Avengers cheering on Thor, and the others for T’Challa.

Loki opened up snapchat (and he was proud of himself for learning these ‘apps’ faster than the Soldier has) and recorded the little scuffle. He sent them to Brunnhilde, who replied immediately with a picture of her face, tongue out and eyes rolled, clearly bored at her desk. Now that Thor and Loki have temporarily moved to the Compound, Valkyrie was in charge of New Asgard. She’s proven to be an excellent leader, although she would rather lead in the field than from an office. 

_ Bored _ , read her message with her picture. The next picture she was smiling.  _ All those hands on Thor tho. _

Loki rolled his eyes, replying simply by text.

_ They will not stop gawking.  _

_ Well, he is fun to look at ;) _

If they haven’t made peace with each other, she would also be on his list of people to angrily glare at for staring at his husband. 

_ They insisted he play their game, just so they could touch him _

_ Lol what did you expect? If random women on a train lean into him ofc his teammates will do more _

Ah yes, the train story he’s heard of. At this point though he isn’t sure what is worse, those random strangers accidentally touching him, or his teammates doing anything possible just to get their hands on him.

Definitely his teammates, seeing that the Captain was not keeping his eyes on the ball.

Rhodes blew the whistle, calling out some penalty. Thor threw the ball back to the otherside, stretching out his back muscles. Loki loved watching how his muscles moved about, but so did everyone else. 

He sneered, almost crushing his phone in his hand. The problem with magic, his mother used to say, was that it was driven on emotions. The strength or weakness of a spell depends on his concentration. Whenever he was frustrated or angry, the fire burns more, going almost out of control.

Which was why his beach chair was smoking as he watched the game.

Water polo was no where close to the barbaric games Thor used to participate in as a teen. Blood and carcasses were replaced with splashing water, and a lot of hands running down Thor’s body.

They were doing it on purpose, throwing the ball in Thor’s direction just so everyone had a chance to “steal” from him, by touching his shoulders and back and chest-- oh he definitely doesn’t see Barton’s hand going down there! He’s a married man!

“Your highness?” Stark said, causing Loki to whip him a menacing glare. “Why is your chair on fire?”

Loki waves his hand and the flames dissipate. 

“If you’re so jealous why not join them?”

“I am uninterested in these games. I simply wanted to relax with my husband.”

Stark shrugged. “Pretty impossible living with us, huh?”

“Quite so. I would love to return to our condo soon enough.”

Thor held the ball over his hand, laughing as Falcon and Widow struggled to reach it. Falcon’s right hand used Thor’s shoulder as leverage while trying to knock it out of his hands. Widow’s hand was pressed on Thor’s chest to push him down, to no avail. 

“Chair’s on fire again.” Stark said. Loki was too focused on Thor, but he could  _ hear _ the smirk on Stark. 

“Do they not know he is married? To the God who almost took over New York?”

“Point on the  _ almost _ .” Stark said. “And no offense to your relationship but some of these guys think you’re co-kings because of your brotherhood, not from marriage.”

Loki sneered, understanding full well what the majority of the Avengers and the midgardians viewed his relationship with Thor. His own people, at least, were more understanding. Long years of sibling rivalry turned just into something more, and it helps they were not biologically related. 

Midgardians, according to Stark from a conversation months earlier, wouldn’t accept that, especially how the two still refer to each other as ‘brothers’. Loki insists it’s a term of endearment, rarely used unless privately, and if his people understood why couldn’t everyone else?

“We have matching tattoos that symbolize our bond, how is that not obvious?”

“Friends get matching tattoos all the time. Rhodey and I got our student IDs when we were drunk.”

“You two are now  _ married!” _

“But we got them as  _ friends  _ almost 30 years ago. Point being with these guys? Gotta be more forward.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am sure we are not allowed to engage in sex at the breakfast table.” 

Stark hummed. “True, but there are subtle yet not subtle ways of showing Thor is your’s.”

The Witch had her hands over Thor’s abs just a second too long-- when the ball wasn’t even near them!

“Are you going to tell me Stark, or will I have to boil the pool first?”

“Just take him to the bathroom and leave a bunch of hickies on him. Scratch him up, make it a little rough since you two can take it-- oh make sure he gives you some to match. Nothing says possession than a nice hickey necklace.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it, glaring at Stark.

That wasn’t a bad idea. But he’ll stay mad at the mortal, because he didn’t come up with it first. 

“Got it. You may leave now.”

Stark gave him a dry look before walking away. “This is my pool.”

Loki stood up from his chair, cellphone in hand with Valkyrie’s caller ID. “Thor! Hilde has a question about the upcoming New Year village celebration!” 

Thor turned around at the call of his name, letting the volleyball hit his head. “Oh! I should take this.” He told his teammates. “Otherwise she’s only going to purchase alcohol.”

Thor stepped out of the pool and ran his hands through his wet hair. For a moment, Loki forgot was he was going to as he stared at the droplets of water falling down his husband’s chest and thighs.

The someone from the pool whistled. All their eyes were on Thor’s ass, and Loki fumed. 

“Let’s take the conversation less… nosy.” 

He grabbed Thor’s wrist and dragged him away from the pool and into the locker rooms. The Avengers seemed busy enough that no one would be walking in on them. 

“What questions did Hilde--hmph!” 

Throwing his phone aside, Loki grabbed the back of Thor’s neck and pulled him into a deep, rough kiss. It was teeth at first, but with small push of his tongue they were fully kissing. Thor caught up immediately, resting his hands on Loki’s waist. Thor pushed him to a locker, trapping him in place. 

They break apart for a breath, but Loki attached his lips to Thor’s neck and sucked happily. He may have tasted like chlorine, but it isn’t unpleasant, because it’s Thor. 

Thor gave a low moan, pressing his body closer to Loki. “What brought this on, husband?”

Loki’s hands ran down Thor’s back, nails and all. It’s light enough not to hurt or leave marks just yet. 

“They keep staring-- touching. They don’t realize you’re  _ mine _ .” That came out as a low growl, which Thor reacted to happily. 

“We were simply-- ah-- playing a game.”

Loki bit down harder, swirling his tongue around the darkening mark. “They chose it on purpose. They don’t believe our marriage. I will show them otherwise.”

Whatever protest Thor was about to say was cut off when Loki pulled down Thor’s swim trunks. He looked down and licked his lips at the sight. Thor’s cock was huge, and standing proud and hard just for him. 

With a smile Loki sank down to his knees, wrapping one hand around the base while starting with small kitten kicks at the head. He kept his eyes on Thor, watching his reactions to every little touch Loki gave to him. 

Loki opened his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to fit as much as he could in. Thor grunted, slamming his hand on the locker. That only gave Loki more confidence as he began to bob his head, steadying his breathing so he could take him more in. 

This was the pleasure only Loki could give him. Thor would never take another lover-- all his attention was for Loki and Loki alone. 

He released his cock to catch his breath, letting his saliva drip down his chin. He was about to continue with Thor’s hand found Loki’s chin and forced him to look up. Thor’s eyes were glowing with small sparks of electricity emitting from his shoulders and hands.  

Oh, he was so aroused. Loki smiled, knowing he was doing his job well.

“Loki,” Thor growled. “Let me prepare you.”

With a flick of his wrist a bottle of lube appeared in Thor’s hand. Loki turned around, bracing the locker for support. Thor pulled down his trunks and massaged his ass with his calloused hands. He shivered when the lube trickled down between his ass, and a large finger massaged his hole. 

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki’s shoulder, his beard scratching his skin. Loki bit his lip when the finger pushed in as deep as possible, just to loosen him up. Thor was always gentle with this step, taking his sweet and slow time so that he doesn’t get hurt later. 

But if Thor went at their usual pace the Avengers could be done with their sport and leave the facility. He had to prove his point right then and now, so he met Thor’s fingers with his own thrusts. 

“Hng, Loki, slow down.” Thor moaned, kissing his back.

“No,” Loki said. “I want you _ now _ .”

“Shit, just-- just let me…” More lube was applied, with a second finger added for the stretch. He braced for the third, basking in the pleasure and slight pain. Thor would never hurt him, though, he knew that, and by the time he pulled out Loki was begging for more.

Thor gently turned him around, leaving another trail of soft kisses on his cheeks and jawline. “Wrap your arms around me, legs too.” 

Loki did so, holding him as close as he could when he felt Thor’s cock line up with his entrance. He took a deep breath and sank down. The stretching helped, but the burning sensation returned as he tried to take him in all at once. 

Loki’s fingernails dug into Thor’s skin. Thor kissed him again.

“Brother, are you okay?”

Loki laughed, giving himself a few breaths to relax. “I am your husband, not just your brother.”

Thor chuckled. “Husband, is this too rough?” 

He shook his head, bringing his lips to Thor’s ear. “I want it harder.”

The sparks returned, dancing on Thor’s skin and leaving small shocks on Loki. Thor started with a shallow thrust, just to get him used to it before going as rough as he promised.

Loki held onto him for support, eyes closed and mouth open with his moans and grunts as he let Thor have his way with him. He was stretched and filled, his pleasure building up as the electricity flowed through his veins. 

He felt his hands warm against Thor’s skin when he realized his magic was flowing through. Thor didn’t seem to notice as he concentrated on Loki, biting into his shoulder as his hips moved on their own.

Loki’s own cock rubbed against Thor’s stomach, giving him just enough friction to send him over the edge. He felt the sparks of electricity dance around his groin, and with Thor’s name on his lips he spilled between them.

Thor released his neck with a wet pop and took Loki’s mouth, tongue and all. Loki kissed him back with as much energy as he had left. He felt Thor bottom out, and soon enough Thor’s movements stopped as he spilled into him, repeating Loki’s name over and over.

Loki let out a satisfied sigh, keeping himself steady as Thor pulled out. He felt his cum drip down his thighs and onto the floor-- and no, he wasn’t going to clean that up.

Thor helped him to the bench, setting him down gently and then sitting next to him.

“Are you okay, husband?”

Loki gave him a smile, nodding as he touched the bruise on his neck. “More so. Thank you, beloved.”

Thor kissed the top of his head. He reached over and found Loki’s swim trunks. “Are you sure? It was…. Faster than normal.” Thor’s hands ran through his hair and down to his collarbone, where a pattern of lightning appeared on his skin. 

“Hm… I loved it. We should do it again like that.”

“But in our bed, preferably.”

“Preferably.” Loki touched Thor’s arm and then to his back, feeling where he too left his mark. “But this one was fun. Do you feel hurt here?”

Thor tried to look at his back, but shrugged. “No, did you leave marks too?”

“It seems that I did. It looks like you and I engaged in a fist fight.”

“Not too far off from what we used to do.” Thor took Loki’s hand, intertwining them with his own. “But it’s a lovely reminder of what we just did, of  _ us.” _

There’s that look again, one Loki recognized in their childhood, and took that for granted until now. Blue eyes filled with love and undivided attention, as if Loki was the only thing in the room. His only thing in his whole world. 

Loki leaned forward, giving his husband another kiss. Thor returned it happily, and when they broke apart, his dumb, blissful smile was on his face. 

“Do you want to go to our room?” Thor asked as his hands ran down to Loki’s hips. “Rest up, order take out later?”

“Hm, sounds like an excellent plan.” Loki hummed. “But I left my towel at the pool.”

“Alright, let me go get it.”

Loki stood with him, finally slipping on his swim trunks and uncaring that he had dried cum down his legs. “I’ll come, I rather not wait in this locker room.”

They held hands on the way, and when they returned to the pool they Avengers were busy with another round of their game. 

Stark wolf whistled from his chair, giving Loki a thumbs up with a stupid look on his face. While Thor did blush, Loki just smirked, purposely turning around so Stark could see the beautiful damage Thor’s done to his body. 

“Holy shit!” He heard from the pool, sounding like the Witch.

“Did you get burned?!” The Ant asked, still staring at Thor’s back.

Thor shook his head. “Just some love marks from my  _ husband _ .” He said so with such triumph in his voice. 

Captain rolled his eyes. “Do we need to have a talk about quickies--”

“Huh? What was that?” Thor said, cupping his hand to his ear. “Cannot hear you, the water is too loud! We shall retire to our rooms!” 

Loki picked up his towel as Thor glued himself to his side. Loki stuck his tongue out as they left, happily satisfied with their shocked faces. 

The damage is worse than he thought but they're scars of love rather than of malice. Thor has two giant burn marks on his back while Loki’s covered in patterns of lightning. It looked painful, but they knew they were made between trust and love. No one else could give those marks but each other.  

At that point if it wasn’t obvious they were more than ‘brothers’, then he will gladly display inappropriate behavior in front of them, the Captain’s lecture be damned. And after the Avengers, maybe a message could be sent to all of Midgard.  

 


End file.
